Not A Kink
by quidditchseasonprotection
Summary: Basically, I promised my followers smut. Semi-explicit Adamandriel.


**A/N: Long time, no see my people. I'm literally just stopping by to update my profile and drop this fic off. I'm not reproofreading it or anything because this fic embarrasses me, honestly. Half because I don't like the writing and half because of the subject content. (i.e. my kinks) I'm kind of obsessed with Supernatural now? *grins sheepishly***

**Alright, okay, so I edited it a bit because I didn't really get over my embarrassment but I pushed it aside for a bit and actually did some grammar and shit**

**Not A Kink**

Adam's legs hit the edge of the chair and he half-falls, half-sits in it, pushed by Samandriel, who immediately climbs onto his lap, straddling Adam and resuming their kiss.

Samandriel licks along the seam of his lips, gets Adam to open his mouth, and it's already a little bit desperate and Adam smiles against his mouth.

Samandriel pulls back a little, pupils blown, giving Adam a look because he knows what that smile means. "Shut up." The words are too breathy to have any real effect, caused by Adam leaning in and biting gently at his neck, leaving a mark, before soothing over it with his tongue.

"Didn't say anything, angel face." Adam replies before capturing his lips in another kiss, that infuriating half smile still on his face.

"You're thinking it." Samandriel manages as one of Adam's hands finds its way under his shirt, brushing over soft skin.

Instead of responding, Adam uses the opportunity to try and get Samandriel's shirt off. It gets stuck where his arms are clasped around Adam's neck and Adam reaches up to extract himself from the grasp so he can finish the job.

Samandriel's right back against him almost before he gets the shirt all the way off. He sucks a mark just below Adam's ear in the spot he knows drives him crazy and his hands go to Adam's shirt when Adam chokes out "Samandriel." beneath him.

Samandriel's hard against his hip, Adam can feel it, and Adam's hard in his jeans too, so he moves his hands to Samandriel's hips, rolling his hips up. Samandriel freezes, breathing out shakily and then he's grinding down hard, trying to exploit as much friction as possible, and Adam laughs breathlessly.

"Adam." Samandriel moans, hands scrabbling at the waistband of said man's jeans, trying fruitlessly to undo them, and if that isn't just going to make Adam lose it right now, then he's living a lie. He doesn't provide any help with the undressing, choosing instead to attach his mouth to one of Samandriel's collar bones, sucking gently at the skin there.

Samandriel's hands fumble even more desperately at Adam's pants, before making a noise of frustration and moving to undo his own instead.

He doesn't get very far with his own either, because the movement causes him to slide down further between Adam's legs and then Adam's clothed erection is pressing against Samandriel's and the feeling is just too perfect, all heat and hardness, too much and not enough, and Samandriel abandons the attempts at removing clothing in favor of chasing the pleasure.

Adam groans against Samandriel's neck, breath hot over his already sweaty skin. "Get off me."

Samandriel pulls back, his hips stopping their movement for a second. "What? No." He sounds a little hurt, but then he seems to think better of it and says "Why?" instead.

"We need lube if we're gonna do this here." Adam thrusts upwards, tightening his grip on Samandriel's hips, teasing him.

He expects him to resist, but Samandriel complies, setting a torturously slow pace, dizzy from the pleasure and the fact that they're dry humping in a chair like human teenagers. Which doesn't change how turned on he is by it. "Okay." He breathes, not making any move to get off Adam, and there's an unspoken message there. Samandriel's going to give in.

Adam growls, low in his throat and moves his hands to grip Samandriel's ass, using the position to force him to grind down harder. He rolls his hips up, meeting each downward thrust, trying to make Samandriel quicken the pace, deciding that if he won't get out of his lap, then he's perfectly content with taking advantage of Samandriel instead.

Samandriel resists Adam's attempts to speed up, grinding down slow and deliberate, making Adam's breath hitch, heat pooling in his abdomen.

Samandriel lasts until Adam starts kissing along his jaw, and licking over the mark he left before and suddenly, he picks up speed until he's rutting desperately against Adam, tangling his hands in Adam's hair, panting.

Adam groans too, fingers digging into Samandriel's hips, hard enough to bruise as he tries to match the angel's thrusts. "Not gonna last."

The angel on his lap moans, "I'll get off." Summoning his willpower, he stills the movements of his hips, but doesn't get off his lap, just sits there gasping, hard as fuck in his pants.

Adam's affirmation comes out more as breathy indistinguishable syllables than actual words, pulling him down for one last thrust, a shot of arousal twisting through him when Samandriel whimpers, one hand moving from Adam's hair to the back of the chair and he pushes himself higher; begins moving his hips again, no finesse as he searches for release. Adam shifts, just a little, to try and stop him moving again and Samandriel shudders, head dropping down to rest in the crook of Adam's neck, moaning long and drawn out as he comes in his pants.

Adam stills beneath him, surprised for a second, before starting to move again, shamelessly rubbing against the angel to get friction and it's only a minute before he's coming too, a short gasp of something that might have been Samandriel's name leaving his lips.

They remain in the chair, sweaty and sated, for awhile. Finally Samandriel sits up to look at him properly, looking sinfully disheveled and perfect. His breathing's still not even, but he looks at Adam and says, quietly. "This doesn't mean that I have a kink for this."

Adam can't believe it for a second. Samandriel's actually going to continue the argument that led to this when all Adam really wants to do is shower and possibly fuck Samandriel in said shower before going to sleep for at least the next day. So instead of arguing, he pulls Samandriel back into his previous position in Adam's lap, one hand carding through sweat-damp hair before saying "So, we're not going to be doing this again tomorrow?"

Samandriel huffs indignantly against his skin. "Well, maybe just one more time."


End file.
